


Moonlight drys your tears, Moonlight hides your fears

by AmethystLabyrinth



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I changed my username, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystLabyrinth/pseuds/AmethystLabyrinth
Summary: After Old Deuteronomy is cat-napped Rum Tum Tugger and Mr. Mistoffelees strike a bargain under the moonlight.





	Moonlight drys your tears, Moonlight hides your fears

** **

**I do not own Cats, Special thanks to Punkucats from Tumbler for drawing picture and letting me use it as a cover image. **

Tugger ran through the junkyard as fast his hind paws could carry him away from the other cats. Tears flowed freely from his eyes; he wouldn't be missed not with all the chaos that was happening. In the distance he could hear Demeter and Bombalurina begin to sing. Their song brought him no comfort only increased his growing dread and panic.

He wiped his eyes with his arm trying to see where he was going, desperately looking for…Tugger stopped in his tracks when he saw him. He was a few feet away with his back to Tugger standing in the moonlight as if in a trance.

"Quaxo…" Tugger called out to him his voice, was small trembling with naked raw emotion. He stood there waiting for him turn around and run to him to ease his distress.

He didn't responded or acknowledge him, but that was nothing new. While everyone else came to Tugger, Quaxo rarely if ever did, it was Tugger who came to him, it was how their relationship worked. Tugger ran to him then at full speed throwing his arms around the tomcat from behind nearly knocking them over.

"Tugger…" He began as he gripped the other cat's arm and shoulder, his fingers threading through Tugger's mane trying to retain his and Tugger's balance.

"He took him!" Tugger cried tears flowing freely once again. "Macavity! He took Old Deuteronomy! He took my father!"

"I know," The black and white cat replied his voice oddly calm.

"Everlasting Cat!" Tugger sobbed harder. "What are we going to do? The tribe needs him! I need him! He's going to kill him maybe he always has now for all we know!"

"He will not and has not," The black and white cat said again with his voice calm.

"How can you say that? You know what Macavity is! You know what he's capable of! Maybe even better then Demeter and Bomba," Tugger wept harder holding on to him tigher. "He hates father and us Jellicles." Tears began soaking into the other tomcat's fur as Tugger held him close.

"I know Old Deuteronomy is alive and I know I can bring him back," He informed Tugger.

"What?" Tugger murmured blinking away tears as a black paw reached up and wiped away the rest. "Quaxo" Tugger continued looking down over the other cat's shoulder. "You're changing." Gone was the poor cat's Bustopher Jones like marking and replaced with a nearly all black coat so glossy that in the moonlight it looked like it glittered. Even the color of his eyes were changing. "You're changing to how you really look when we're at home with the 'family' when you're Mr. Mistoffelees and I'm…"

"Yes, Tugger I know. I'll need all of my magic to bring Old Deuteronomy back, I can't spare it even on illusions on myself," Mistoffelees told him his voice strong and now eerily calm. "Tonight the tribe will know my family name, true appearance, and powers."

"You're going to use your magic to bring my father back?"

"Of course I am," Mistoffelees said clutching Tugger's forearm tightly. "Isn't that why you came to find me, to beg me to bring back your father with my magic? To strike the Faustian bargain with me?" Mistoffelees ask him. His voice now was cold, mocking.

Tugger burrowed his head into Mistoffelees's shoulder.

"I didn't even think of that," He mumbled. "I just needed to find you. Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you're upset run and find the one who loves you or the one you love?"

"I'm sorry," The Magical cat said stroking Tugger's mane. "I was being cruel."

"It's alright, everyone's on edge tonight. First Grizabella and now… this. Grizabella," Tugger growled. "Trouble always seems to follow her around and she was always causing it too! I wouldn't be surprised if she was helping Macavity! I should find her and make her talk!"

"Leave Grizabella alone, Tug. For all her past crimes she had no part in this. Her showing up here out of the blue is a good thing."

"What have you gone mad? After all the things she's done? Don't you remember what she did to Gus and Jelly? She stole him from her! Broke Jelly's heart and she made a fool of Gus!" Tugger hissed.

"Tugger, listen to me!"

"What about little Jemima, huh? She abandons her after giving birth to her! Everlasting Cat! I'm ashamed to have her as my sister!"

"Tugger, be quite! I don't care about any of that. Jelly's with Peter now and Jemima is alive. Now be quite and listen to me!" He hissed gripping Tugger's arm and shoulder. "Her being here has made Macavity move back his plans. Because Skimble's song had to be moved back and he took your father after Skimble's song."

"So what and how is that a good thing?" Tugger asked as a wave of misery and fear washed over him thinking about what happened to his father.

"Skimble's song was going to be the last song preformed, what happens after the last song," Mistoffleless asked.

"The Jellilce choice is…made," Tugger spoke slowly. "What dose Macavity want?"

"Something to do with the choice," Mistoffelees surmised removing his paw from Tugger's mane and bite is thumb claw in thought.

In the distance Demeter and Bombalurina singing grew louder. Tugger sniffed in distaste and buried his into Mistoffleless's shoulder once again.

"Listen them! Singing about him like that, the tribe shouldn't even speak his name anymore, how could they?" Tugger sneered.

"I asked them too," Mistoffelees revealed.

Tugger's head shot up "What?" he gasped.

"It was the only way to keep him here and buy time," Mistoffelees confessed.

"Macavity's here," Tugger whispered urgently clutching Mistoffelees close as if afraid the Hidden Paw would swoop down and take Mistoffelees away. "And time for what?

"Don't worry he's not paying attention to us. He's too busy listening to his song. And that gives me time to prepare to gather the magic I need," Mistoffelees answered him flexing his arms and staring at the moon. "I can feel it flowing through me. It isn't a good feeling you know? Too much magic unused can drive a cat mad. It's like a pain you can't describe and you want to keep hurting."

The two cats shuddered simultaneously.

"If Macaivty's here is my father still here somewhere hidden the junkyard?" Tugger asked hopefully.

"No, he's not here the rats took him somewhere while Macaivty stayed behind."

"Why wound he stay?" Tugger questioned.

"Because he's vein, like all Old Deuteronomy's kittens are. You and Grizabella with your looks and exploits, Munkustrap with his fighting abilities, and Macavity he's the vainest of you all for he loves to hear about himself, his powers his feats, crimes and all in song form. He'll stay and then he'll realize he's running late and will force him to be hasty which will lead to his mistake."

"Well, what is he going to do?" Tugger asked dispersion.

"I don't know, but be ready Tugger, be ready for anything," Mistoffelees spoke gravely.

"What about my father? You said you could bring him back."

"I can I will," Mistoffelees spoke though gritted teeth as a spasm of pain flashed though him.

"When?" Tugger demanded gripping the magical cat's shoulders.

"After Macavity makes his move and fails."

"Why not now?" Tugger cried desperately. "You said it yourself Macavity's here being distracted…"

Slowly Mistoffelees moved in Tugger's arms, turning around so he was face to face with the larger tomcat. "Because there are rules Rum Tum Tugger, rules that I must follow. Little tricks for amusement here and there are one thing, but this," He paused trying to find the right words. "This requires…"

"Requires what?" Tugger asked him, dread being to pile in the pit of his stomach fearing what Mistoffelees's answer would be.

"A payment," He answered simply stepping out of Tugger's arms.

Tugger just stared at him in bewilderment.

"Ask me Rum Tum Tugger, "Mr. Mistoffelees continued his voice steady, hypnotic even.

"Mr. Mistoffelees, can you…will you bring back Old Deuteronomy, please?"

"Yes," The Magical cat responded. "Yes I can. And my payment?"

"Any," Tugger began only for Mistoffelees to hold up his paw to stop him from speaking.

"Be careful Tugger, think before you speak," The Magical cat warned him. "Never make blind promises to anything magical including me. Magic is a greedy thing."

"What do you want as payment?" Tugger asked him in a steady voice.

"A song," Was the answer.

"A song?" Tugger repeated in a confused tone. "I don't understand. There's lots of songs what song do you want?"

"My song."

"You don't have a song," Tugger replied even more puzzled.

"I will tonight after you sing it. It's the only way Tugger. It's not vanity, the tribe will never listen or believe me, but you Tugger if you tell them of me they'll believe."

"But I…" Tugger began then stopped. It was selfish he didn't want to tribe to know about Mistoffelees and see his magic, Misto was his wonderful secret, and so far he had been the only one to see Misto's magic tricks and he didn't want to share and yet to tell them all about Mistoffelees about how wonderful he was, how clever he was, and yet and yet there was a small part of him that did want to tell the tribe about him to brag about him. His contrary nature was putting him at odds with himself again.

None of the other cats took Quaxo very seriously he had always been small for his age even as an adult he was still a small not enough to be mistaken for a kitten, but still they treated him like he was still terribly young and didn't know much, maybe that was why Old Deuteronomy had chosen him to be narrator at this years ball to make up for it, Munkustrap was still smarting about even as the ball began. Suddenly Tugger wanted to laugh. Munkustrap, his perfect brother, the tribe protector who never failed at anything past over as narrator in favor of Qauxo and now Qauxo as Mistoffelees was going to save Old Deuteronomy. He could just picture the look on Munkustrap's face.

"Steady Tugger," Mistoffelees said grasping the other cat's forearm sensing that he was about to become hysterical.

"What about Macavity? He'll hear about you, he'll know."

"He's always suspected I've had more power then what I've let on. It's high time he knows. So Rum Tum Tugger to do we have bargain?" He asked extending his paw towards him.

Tugger looked down at Mistoffelees' paw words and music for the magical cat's song already forming in his head.

"Yes," He said grasping other cat's paw in agreement.

"There now," Mistoffelees said in a smoothing voice. "Everything will alright. Turn you face to the moonlight and let it dry your tears."

Tugger did so realizing that his eyes were still moist. In a few minuets Tugger began to feel better, lighter even. Yes everything would be alright as Mistoffelees had said. Suddenly he pulled Mistoffelees close to him and kissed him on the mouth.

"Sealing the bargain with a kiss," Tugger said at Mistoffelees' questioning look.

"You really are a terrible bore " Mistoffelees told him fondly shaking his head. "You better head back to the clearing, the queens will be finished singing soon and then Macavity will make his move, so be carful."

"I will be," Tugger said seriously. "You be carful as well."

"I always am," Was the reply.

* * *

Macavity's plan to disguise himself as Old Deuteronomy had failed thanks to Demeter spotting Macavity's legs poking out from under the costume that he had hastily put on no doubt. Mistoffelees trembled hiding in the dark in his hiding spot listening to the fight. It was so easy to be brave and confident in the moonlight and pretend that it was the magic that made him shudder. But he was frighten, frighten for Old Deuteronomy and himself. He couldn't go out there and fight Macavity with the others, the fight was to chaotic too many fighting styles at once and if Macavity saw him there he'd fight him with magic and that would endanger the whole tribe. Mistoffelees shuddered again. Once the fight was over Mistoffelees waited for Tugger to introduce him and as expected the tribe didn't believe him, but Tugger warmed them up with tales of Mr. Mistoffelees magical feats and the magical cat made his entrance and brought back the lights and dance and dazzled them with magical and conjured Old Deuteronomy back when the magical energy was just right. And all was right once again.

The Jellicle choice had been made and it was now dawn, Macaivty stood on one of the many junk piles undetected with an unhappy Mungojerrie and Rumpletteazer sitting at his feet watched the parade of cats pass by, many surrounding Old Deuteronomy, kittens, toms, and queens all chatting at once about the ball, Grizabella, and the magical Mr. Mistoffelees, and that was whom the Napoloan of crime was waiting for, it seemed right he was living up the nodody shyer aspect of his personality, no matter Macavity could wait.

"Are they gone?" Mistoffelees whispered to Tugger from his hiding place under an old hatbox.

"Yes," Tugger answered fondly pulling the other cat his feet.

"I do not like being in the spotlight. You and Munkustrap may have it."

"You're just saying that because you're not used to it that's all," Tugger said putting his arm around the magical cat and pulling him closer. "Come on let's go back to my den," Tugger suggested.

"Why you're den?" Mistoffeless asked looking up at him slightly.

"Because, I've got catnip and after the night we've had, I think we both could use a pick me up!"

Mistoffelees nodded in agreement. They had only walked a few steps when Mistoffelees stopped short and gripped Tugger pulling him close.

"What?" Tugger asked noticing Mistoffelees' fur standing on edge and his tail puff up in fright.

"Macavity!" The Magical cat hissed looking wildly around for the Mystery Cat.

Out of the early morning fog Macavity's voice rang. "Well done my...nemesis! HAHAHAHA!"

From where there were sitting Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer suddenly looked about for Macavity was not there!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is based off the original London musical where Mistoffelees was the narrater singing Jenny's songs, Old D's sing with Tugger and calling out the Macavity warning A/N.


End file.
